


Earth-15

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: The Multiverse [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-15 counterparts of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart.





	Earth-15

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 15th tarot card.

Sara Queen was a battered woman married to the self-righteous, arrogant bastard, Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated. He was so sweet when they were dating but as soon as they were married he thought it gave him the right to do whatever he wanted to her. She’d always put on a brave face around others though. Like tonight for example, when they were attending an event at a Central City museum.

 

That was when she met Oliver’s business rival and head of Snart Tech. Leonard Snart. The first thing she noticed about him was that he was handsome. His gentlemanly nature, the second.

 

“Enchantée, mademoiselle,” Leonard said taking Sara’s hand and placing a gentle kiss upon it.

“It’s madame actually. Mr. Snart, this is my _wife_ , Sara. Sara, I’ve told you about the devil, right?” Oliver butted in with obvious discomfort at Leonard’s behavior towards Sara.

“You have. So, Mr. Snart I hear you lost the merger with Allen Incorporated to my husband. How did that feel?” she asked smugly.

“About as bad as Oliver must have felt when I scooped that military contract out from under him,” he replied just as smug.

“Your company may be on the rise, Mr. Snart but Queen Consolidated has stood the test of time for five generations. Whereas I don’t think yours will last even the one,” Oliver shot back.

“We’ll see about that. Sara, was it? Care to join me on the dance floor?” Leonard asked extending his hand.

“I’m married. My husband is right here,” she replied after looking to Oliver.

“Hmm. Mr. Queen, do you mind me enjoying Sara’s company for the evening? I’m sure you’d much rather schmooze the wealthy investors here than dance and it’d be a shame to not let Sara stretch her legs given the gorgeous dress she’s wearing.”

“By all means. Dance with _my_ wife for a while. By the end of the evening I’ll have more investors with _my_ company than _yours_ ,” Oliver said in an intimidating tone.

“It’d be my pleasure,” Leonard said before extending his hand to Sara.

“Just remember who you belong to,” Oliver whispered menacingly in Sara’s ear while gripping her arm tightly before letting her leave with Leonard.

 

Leonard then led Sara onto the dance floor keeping his eyes on Oliver the whole time.

 

“Your husband is a bastard,” Leonard said blatantly as he rested his hand on Sara’s waist before beginning their dance.

“Nice, and here I thought you had manners.”

“I have manners when it comes to respectable people. Your husband is not one of them and I’m sure you already know that.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Why are you wearing that shawl?”

“I don’t see the point of your question.”

“There are only two reasons why women wear shawls with their dresses. Number one, they’re cold or number two, they’re hiding something.”

“Number three, it’s fashionable.”

“Perhaps, but I know Oliver. And I know that look on your face.”

“What look?”

“The look of someone trapped in a living hell.”

“What, you think there’s trouble in paradise?”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t call it paradise if Oliver wasn’t around to hit you for speaking against him.”

“My husband would never do that.”

“I’ve seen his kind before and I’ve seen our kind.”

“Our kind?”

“The kind that knows monsters are real because we live with them, the kind that has come to accept pain as part of the everyday. Oliver may have everyone else fooled but I could tell just by that look in your eyes what the truth was.”

“Oh really? And what exactly do you see in my eyes?”

“It’s more like what I don’t see. That spark, that twinkle of light of hope and happiness that’s in everyone else’s eyes but yours.”

“And yours. I don’t really see your eyes shining either.”

“My light died out long ago. I’ve faced the darkness that got reflected into my eyes and won. Now I’m free. It’s quite the liberating feeling. You can feel it too if you get away from Oliver.”

“He’s my husband. I love him and he loves me.”

“Oliver Queen is incapable of love. You know that. You can do so much better.”

“Like who? You?”

“I’m not trying to steal you from Oliver, I’m trying to save you from him.”

“I don’t need saving.”

 

Leonard looked over his shoulder to make sure that Oliver wasn’t watching before whispering into Sara’s ear…

 

“I got away from my monster. Question is, do you want to get away from yours?”

“I should get back to my husband,” she said excusing herself from the dance.

 

Leonard stared after her as she left to go back to the arms of her husband. He knew monsters all too well and knew that Sara would do whatever hers told her so long as he held control over her. He knew he had to help her.

 

Meanwhile, Sara was wondering why she had left Leonard’s presence for that of Oliver’s. She cared nothing for Oliver but seemed to share a connection with this man who was by all means a stranger to her. Leonard had seen right through her mask to stare into the depths of her soul. He could see her pain, her fear, he could see her.

 

Later that night, Oliver had dragged Sara away to an empty room away from the party. There he started to beat her for “flirting” with his arch rival.

 

“Oliver, please stop,” Sara cried out from the ground where she’d fallen only to receive another slap in return.

“Shut up!” he screamed taking off his belt to whip her.

“Please,” she begged through her tears.

“I said shut up you-!” Oliver shouted just as a gunshot went off with him falling to his knees fatally wounded.

 

The shooter turned out to be none other than Leonard who then offered Sara his hand.

 

“Need some help?” he asked her.

“Where’d you get the gun?” she asked as he helped her up.

“My car. I never leave home without it. Central City’s really starting to turn into crime central. You okay?”

“You killed him.”

“Self-defense of a third person, not murder. You still haven’t answered my question. Are you okay?”

“My husband’s dead. I’m better than okay. Thank you,” she replied hugging him tightly while crying tears of joy on his shoulder.

“You’re welcome,” he whispered.

 

Leonard was right, he wasn’t charged with murder. After that he and Sara started to spend more and more time together until eventually Sara became a wife again only this time with a husband who she truly loved and who loved her back and treated her right.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated!


End file.
